The Market Stalls
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Comedy and Drama Starring, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Lindsay and Courtney, They deal with living with each-other and their market stalls. Izzy smiled, "Hey!" She yelled to an old lady, who jumped, her hair was dirty blonde. "Want some oranges?" She asked, holding some oranges in her hand, the lady looked very confused. "No, I have two" The old lady pointed to her "Oranges."


**The Market Stall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total Drama.  
**

* * *

Izzy sniffed, she loved morning air, she stood at a market stall, with oranges in her hand, yelling to passing people on this bright hot sunny day, her partner stood next to her, surrounding stall's were also set up, but were trying a more.. sensible approach.

Izzy smiled, "Hey!" She yelled to an old lady, who jumped, her hair was dirty blonde. "Want some oranges!?" She asked, holding some oranges in her hand, the lady looked very confused.

"What! You want to touch my oranges, I have two!" She informed, pointing to her "Oranges" her partner, Gwen, a local goth forced into the job, gasped, chuckling.

The old lady continued, this time yelling loudly, but not before Izzy gave a remark, "Should I?" She purred, pretending to walk to the lady. The lady gasped, pointing to Izzy and Gwen.

"Pervet!" She squeaked, "Pervert!" She repeated, running to another stall near by, which was ran by a blonde girl and pale raven-haired girl, which all despised, Gwen especially.

"Ha!" Cried Gwen, "Go to the cow, AKA Heather and tree hugger Bitc-" Izzy laugh drowned out of the speech while the blonde girl gasped, Heather, the pale girl, growled.

"Bridgette, shut it." Heather commanded, despite that Bridgette was not at all speaking. "I mean who does weird Goth girl think she is?" Ranted Heather bitterly, "We'll make more sales than you!" Heather hissed.

"Uh, hello?" Whispered the blonde old lady who Izzy had assulted moments earlier. Heather simply waved her hand dismissively, "Goodbye, anorexic-" Muttered the old lady only to be rushed away by Bridgette.

* * *

A mocha skinned girl, with a pale, attractive girl, attracting more than stares, stood at a market stall near by, observing the others, Heather, Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy.

"Lindsay," She nudged the girl next to her, who was cluelessly staring into space, "Lindsay, it's me!" Snapped the girl, Lindsay stared at Courtney, confused. muttering incoherently.

"Where's Tyler?" Blubbered Lindsay, lip quivering. Courtney stomped her foot in frustation, "Tyler's on Stompon street?" Asked a now happy Lindsay, she squealed.

Courtney simply served her next constumer, shoving Lindsay to the floor, "I have no idea, who she might be." Courtney lied to her costumers. Lindsay suddenly started yelling.

"Abuser!" She sobbed, "Abuser, Abuser!" She chanted, everyone else started chanting. Courtney looked shocked and confused, even the other people at stalls joined in.

"Lindsay, What are you doing!?" Whispered Courtney, Lindsay chuckled, Courtney looked confused as Lindsay laughed again, she heard Heather chuckle, and growled.

"Hannah said.." Heather shook her head, Lindsay faltered as Courtney turned, "You!" Spluttered a fuming Courtney. Heather chuckled as Courtney lifted up by police officers.

"Put me down!" She insisted. "I said, Put me down!" She ordered, accidently kicking a police officer in face, "Whoops." She sheepishly grinned, seeing Heather wave tauntingly at her.

* * *

Izzy and Gwen decided, as it was their break they would steer away costumers from Heather and what Gwen started to call 'Snitchette' Gwen wanted to start. She smirked.

"Heather picks her nose." She roared. Heather didn't bother to object, she shoved Gwen out of the way, show-casing her body for several seconds, before actually speaking.

"Gwen chews her toes." Laughed Heather. Izzy cleared her throat, pushing Heather and Gwen down, "HAPPY KISS DAY!" She yelled, everyone silenced, soon screaming.

"Damn, Bizzy, you scared away my customers." Heather spat, Gwen and Bridgette gasped, closing their eyes as Izzy walked to Heather. "Should we get.." Heather screamed, Izzy purred pouncing on Heather.

"Izzy!" Scolded Bridgette, "Oh, your not getting busy, you just whacking Heather head... in the wrong places." Bridgette shuddered, clawing Izzy off Heather, who gasped, once dusting herself off.

"Lindsay, you.." She started, walking to Lindsay, who was being handed money from people, mostly male. "You blonde, b-" Izzy laughed, Gwen looked confused, Bridgette looked afraid.

* * *

Courtney stood in an interrigation room, "I have lawyers," Courtney informed the police officers, who were shocked, "Yeah me having lawyer, shocking In it!" Courtney blew a raspberry, gasping.

"Your my lawyers aren't you?" Asked Courtney, who nodded, one male police officer, went up to Courtney, who screamed, "Abuser, Abuser, Abuser!" She chanted, soon arkwardly trailing off.

"I said a looser..?" She sheepishly smiled. "You have no evidence I 'Abused' that girl." She argued, the police officers nodded, but still smirked, one had a little chuckle before replying to Courtney.

"Yep, but you hit 2 cops, that's a whole year in jail." Courtney gasped, stuttering, "Unless." Continued the officer, Courtney nodded, un able to speak as her mouth was dry.

"Unless what!?" She shouted.

* * *

"I have to work on The Market Stall for a whole year!?" Courtney cried. as she strolled out of the police car and made her way to her stall, Lindsay hugged Courtney, "I hate life," The customers at her stall shuffled away.

"You have me," Reassured Lindsay. Courtney screamed, crying louder.

* * *

Two people arrived on the scene, Eva, she was their boss. Eva observed Bridgette and Heather's stall, "Hmm, Sales," Muttered Eva. Heather looked down, nudging for Bridgette to answer.

"8.04" Bridgette muttered. Eva took her 25% which was 2 pounds and 1 penny. Eva turned, hissing at the two, almost happily, she got her happiness from making people scared.

"Oh, Stay here over night," She ordered. "Actually, Bridgette can go," Bridgette smiled, waving good-bye and strolling away. "Bother." She said, incorrectly adressing Heather. "Your staying." Heather gasped.

"It's Heather, sir."

Eva snarled.

"Sir!" She yelled, "And I know what your name is, bother!" She stormed over to Izzy and Gwen's stall, "40. 87," Eva muttered. Eva took 10 pounds and took 9 pennies. "You can go!" She hissed.

Eva walked to Lindsay and Courtney's stall, "160. 04." Eva glady took her 40 pounds and 1 penny, she swatted the two girl away.

* * *

"157.11." Gwen smiled, she at her house, when Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette barged in. Oh, Yeah, they lived there too, Izzy slid down the banister, for a second, almost revealing her butt, Bridgette ran into the toilet.

Lindsay smiled, "Hi Greggs!" She waved to Gwen. Lindsay had kiss marks all over her cheeks, she showed them to the girls, Bridgette who had just come out of the toilet had barged in on this line.

"Tyler looked more like a girl and had tummy lumps, then he kissed me." Bridgette ran back into the toilet horrified, this time she locked the door. "What, did I say something funny?" She asked to the girls, who were sniggering.

"Abuser, Abuser, Abuser!" Cackled Courtney.

"We have the 150 smackaroos to pay the rent, the council pay 800." She reminded them.

* * *

"Um, Lindsay and Courtney, you sleep on the sofa.." Muttered Gwen. Courtney looked nervous and bewildered, she was about to object, "And yes I mean sofa." She explained.

"What you sold the other sofa!" Courtney was fuming as she was rushed into the living room, shoved onto the sofa and squashed by Lindsay, "Can you get my phone, It's in my pocket." Courtney explained.

Lindsay moved, reaching her hand down to someplace, Courtney squealed, "That's not my phone," She suttered. "Abuser, Abuser." She sobbed, Gwen smiled, evilly.

"Night, night girls." Gwen taunted, turning off the light.

* * *

Harold, a weak boy, watched the whole scene, a girl behind him, known as LeShawna, gasped. "YO, You need to stop peeping in on t'is house every night, we are through!" LeShawna strutted off.

"Yeah, so what..?" He snorted. Courtney suddenly screamed, noticing Harold. Harold gasped, "Hey!" He called to LeShawna, "Come back, mi'lady!" He ran after LeShawna.

* * *

**AN: So Whatcha Think, Bad, Good, Great? Tell me! Give me Idea too.**


End file.
